SPN MIB: Ela une todas as coisas
by Pat Calmon
Summary: História ou songfic escrita para participar do desafio proposto pela Márcia Litman. Ou seja, produzir um texto que envolva personagens de Supernatural, baseado em uma música popular brasileira, podendo ser songfic ou não.


SPN 'made in Brazil': Ela une todas as coisas

O que sou sem ela aqui? 

Todos os dias fazia isso. Todos os dias nos últimos mais de vinte anos, quase àquela mesma hora, no fim da tarde, seu pensamento voava e se fixava nela.

Revia seu rosto, a profundidade de seus olhos, a forma como afastava o cabelo da testa ou colocava o dedo no queixo e franzia o nariz quando meditava sobre um problema. Em como era bom chegar ao final de um cansativo dia de trabalho, abrir a porta e sentir o cheiro de boas-vindas que exalava da casa e do corpo macio e quente dela.

Era maravilhoso aconchegá-la nos braços e tomar sua boca em um beijo apaixonado e se perder completamente. Lembrar sua face plácida e alegre, sua maneira de olhar questionadora e muitas vezes dominadora que ele adorava.

E agora seu peito esquentava de uma tristeza amarga.

E agora sua mente era governada pelos seus tormentos e agonias.

E seu coração estava perdido, dolorido e para sempre partido.

Aquele ínfimo momento em que ficava alheio do mundo era só dela. Era um tempo de lembrar em como era bom tê-la por perto, estar com ela. Em como sua esposa conseguia unir cada pedacinho de sua vida. No modo simples que a sua mulher muito amada possuía de conseguir transformar pequenas ocasiões corriqueiras em instantâneos únicos e inesquecíveis.

E naquele tempo, quando ela estava ao seu lado... E isso parecia ter sido apenas há um segundo... O caçador possuía muito, sem se dar conta, as não sem dar o valor devido, de uma constante felicidade... E seus dias seguiam sendo ricos.

Deus! Muitas vezes ele pensava conhecer cada pedacinho de sua mulher, sua companheira, sua alma gêmea. E então de repente, ela fazia ou dizia algo e se tornava um mistério a ser desvendado... E ele adorava essa constante busca e descoberta de suas particularidades apaixonantes... Adorava suas inúmeras facetas, adorava tudo o que ela era.

E nesse pequeno instante de saudade, sentia toda a extensão de sua perda.

Não que não sentisse essa sensação o tempo todo. A dor sempre estava ali. Porém sempre mascarada pela sua persistência em tentar seguir sem ela, quando sabia que sem que ela existisse, não estava nem nunca ficaria completo novamente...

Ela sempre estava com ele e em seus pensamentos.

Quando despertava todos os dias, ao abrir os olhos, se levantar e se arrastar pela vida, pelas suas perseguições ao mal... Em sua luta contra demônios, vampiros, lobisomens e toda a sorte de coisas sobrenaturais, a lembrança dela era constante, obrigatória, pungente... Sua lembrança o impulsionava a seguir em frente e buscar justiça. Livrar outros de se descobrir de uma hora para outra, acorrentados àquele tormento eterno em que ele mesmo vivia... Lutava então a cada minuto para fazer a diferença em um mundo alheio ao mal e ignorante de sua força e caminhos.

E sim, a lembrança dela persistia sendo, em alguns desses momentos e muitas vezes após os mesmos, aquilo que o revigorava como um bálsamo... Não curativo... Por que o que sentia, aquela dor constante e cortante, não tinha cura... Mas sim como um tônico levemente calmante da vida acre e agonizante em que fora jogado ao perdê-la.

Em todos esses anos, lá estava ela ao seu redor. Talvez não lhe cuidando, mas com certeza lhe dando a coragem e a força necessária para continuar.

Parado ali, contemplando a vida que tivera, ele mergulhava no vazio que carregava. Naquele vazio em seu peito tão forte e poderoso que por muitos anos o tragara para uma escuridão onde nada, nem ninguém puderam erguê-lo... Um vazio que nenhuma outra mulher pudera ou poderia preencher. Vivendo dia a dia uma existência em que apenas caçar tinha sido algo palpável, fixo e certo.

Recordava por fim com tristeza, antes de voltar ao frio mundo real, o último momento perfeito em que chegara a casa e a encontrara com seu sorriso fácil. E o pensamento de um mundo sem ela naquela noite parecia tão impossível e distante, quanto os demônios realmente existirem. E a idéia tão sublime de envelhecer ao seu lado, com filhos, netos e netas pela casa, seu sonho e paraíso particular, fora para sempre perdido.

Com ela, na verdade, enterrara todos os motivos para ser verdadeiramente feliz. Ao fechar aquele caixão onde sua esposa jazia, perdera para sempre o pequeno e maravilhoso laço que unia seu eu, a voz que espantava suas dúvidas e incertezas e o fazia esquecer as agruras do dia-a-dia duro e penoso de um marido lutando pelo suado pão.

E ao despertar, todas às vezes desse pequeno devaneio saudoso, dava-se conta de que a existência em que vivia era aleijada, mais do que ele próprio estava agora. E nenhuma lágrima lhe tocava os olhos, por que já derramara quase todas as que possuía.

E Bobby seguia sua vida então. Um ser incompleto e sozinho. Com seus pedaços soltos, quebrados e alguns irremediavelmente perdidos. Carregando no coração a culpa eterna de ser o único e cruel responsável pela mutilação de sua existência... Pela morte de sua vida.

Ela une todas as coisas  
Jorge Vercillo

Ela une todas as coisas  
como eu poderia explicar  
um doce mistério de rio  
com a transparência de um mar  
Ela une todas as coisas  
quantos elementos vão lá …  
sentimento fundo de água  
com toda leveza do ar  
Ela está em todas as coisas  
até no vazio que me dá  
quando vejo a tarde cair  
e ela não está  
Talvez ela saiba de cor  
tudo que eu preciso sentir  
Pedra preciosa de olhar!  
Ela só precisa existir  
para me completar  
Ela une o mar  
com o meu olhar  
Ela só precisa existir  
pra me completar  
Ela une as quatro estações  
Une dois caminhos num só  
Sempre que eu me vejo perdido  
une amigos ao meu redor  
Ela está em todas as coisas  
até no vazio que me dá  
quando vejo a tarde cair  
e ela não está  
Talvez ela saiba de cor  
tudo que eu preciso sentir  
Pedra preciosa de olhar !  
Ela só precisa existir  
para me completar  
Ela une o mar  
com o meu olhar  
Ela só precisa existir  
pra me completar  
Une o meu viver  
com o seu viver  
Ela só precisa existir  
para me completar


End file.
